I Still Can't Let You Be
by Imalthea Lynch
Summary: Sam loves Tina. Tina still dates Mike. Sam doesn't care. Mike is out of town. Sam can't let Tina be. WARNINGS: Now M for sex.
1. Just Feel It, Bro

**Hi! Since I discontinued my first fanfiction, **_**It's All Coming Back To Me Now, **_**I decided to write something new. So I decided to do a Multichapter fanfiction about Samtina, my newest obsession. I've played around with the thought of these two, and now I have this whole story figured out. IACBTMN was actually discontinued because the plot was messy and I didn't know where it was going, so now I planned the plot carefully. If you like Quick, don't worry, I have been planning another fiction about them. It's not going to be out anytime soon, but I've already written one chapter. We'll see where it heads.**

**So something about this fiction. I don't know how many chapters there will be, I just know what will happen. There will be smut in later chapters, so read A/N before you read the story itself for warnings just in case.**

**I love these two. I like Tike also, but I feel Samtina would be more exciting and they would have even more chemistry. The characters may be a little OOC since I've never written anything else with them. Also I'm Finnish, so don't kill me for some mistakes.**

**Also review, I know the Samtina fandom is little, but this takes a lot of time to write and I appreciate if you just but one word, expressing what you think about this. **

**WORDCOUNT (the chapter itself): 1653**

**PAIRINGS: Major Samtina, supporting Tike and later on Quick, minor Finchel, Brittana and Klaine.**

**RATING: T because it feels right. Will go up to M in the first ten chapters.**

**SAMTINA**

"She makes you laugh."

"I laugh at everyone and everything."

"You said she's beautiful."

"She is."

"We can actually _see_ you staring at her."

"I think her new highlights are cool, I'm trying to figure out what she's using! I mean, I can't use lemon juice forever."

"She likes your impressions."

"Everyone likes my impressions."

"No, but she likes them _for real_."

"What?"

"Eh… of course we like them!"

"_What?_" Sam exclaimed, his big mouth forming an o. Joe and Blaine simultaneously punched Artie who had slipped out the truth to one of their best friends.

The four were waiting for their dinner at BreadstiX. They were celebrating the beginning of their senior year, and even when Joe was only a junior, he had tagged along with Sam's invitation. Now he was beginning to regret inviting him. Somehow a nice talk about New Directions had turned into the other guys claiming that he, Sam Evans, liked Tina Cohen-Chang.

As their pizza with breadsticks at side came, Joe, Blaine and Artie kept smiling smugly at him, making his cheeks blush. He took a huge bite of the pizza and chewed it while drifting to his own thoughts. Yes, he did find Tina more attractive than before. Well, it was like he had seen her for the first time when he had spotted her in library during their summer holiday. They had only greeted each other before passing each other. To his delight she had carried some Sci-Fi books and a country CD. Yes, he had looked after her after she had continued her way through the library, but only because… well… He didn't know. It was like reflect.

So as the summer went on and on, Sam noticed he was pulled towards her Facebook profile and in some horrible way he hoped he'd see her relationship status would turn to single, but it made him feel bad and he dive back into his Avatar fanfiction. And he also had seen dreams of her, dirty ones. And when the best part was coming up, her pretty face turned into Mike's. And then Sam usually woke up.

And then his senior year had began and when she had smiled at him in the hallway as she pushed Artie to choir room with him, he felt like his legs would give up under him, and he totally missed the question she asked from him. He had blinked and she had rolled her eyes playfully and repeated her question. He answered something, he wasn't sure what he had said, he didn't remember.

So okay, maybe Sam liked Tina, but it was nothing, just a crush. And he didn't feel like he wanted to share his feelings, so he started teasing Artie about Sugar, and after that, he offered to make impressions, but somehow all three, Blaine, Artie and Joe had to go to bathroom.

**SAMTINA**

"Sam, you need to understand that you need tutoring to, um, to get through your senior year," Ms. Pillsbury said for the hundredth time, even when Sam had agreed to be tutored. His dyslexia was not secret and it after Pillsbury had went on and on about how it was not his fault, he was feeling like he might have ADHD too. So when the guidance counselor rambled again, Sam cleared his throat and cut her. "Great, who's my tutor?"

"Well, um, it must be someone who is doing well in all subjects, history, um, math, biology, so we, er, have to turn to our Asian community, they're so wise."

"That's kind of stereotypical…" Sam muttered as Pillsbury leafed through the folder, until her face brightened and she tripped to him and showed a page that Sam was surprisingly surprised to see. It was Tina. He had always acknowledged that she was smart and doing well in school, but as he thought about it, he had never gotten lower than B+ in tests, and she never had complained about homework.

"You know her, right? And, and she has done really well, um, with her former cases, so, what do you think?" She looked at him with her huge deer eyes, and seemed to freak out as he was silent, his thoughts racing in his head. It would be nice to spend time with her. And he wouldn't be betraying Mike, since he really needed help to graduate.

"Oh, um, yeah, there are plenty of other options though so –"

"She's fine."

**SAMTINA**

"Good job today guys, we'll win sectionals easily with this material!" Mr. Schue clapped and let the glee club to leave the choir room after a hard rehearsal. They had gone chosen their set list already, and now they should only figure out an kick ass choreography, which was harder now that Mike was gone and Brittany was in "dance celibacy" since Santana had left ("I really enjoy dancing with you, but it's not the same").

Artie was pushed out of the class by Sugar. Joe and Brittany followed with Joe trying to convince the blonde that he, in fact, was a _he_. Blaine said bye to Mr. Schuester and congratulated Tina for her solo at sectionals before he head out of the choir room. Tina left almost instantly after him and Sam followed her to the hallway, and called her. "Hey, Tina, wait up!"

The Asian turned, her hair shining magically in the cheap high school lightning, and she stopped, looking all pretty in her green dress and white shoes. She grinned as he got to her and muttered. "Would you tutor me? Ms. Pillsbury said you could d- help me."

The girl nodded. "Yeah, sure. I almost forgot you had dyslexia."

"I have your number, and you have mine, so call me, when you have time." Sam nodded.

"Okay, it's not like I'm booked or anything…" Tina sighed, obviously talking about Mike. She probably used to spend her free time with him, doing homework… and each other. He instantly slapped himself in his mind as they walked together outside to their lockers which were in the same row. Tina opened hers as he did the same to his and they picked their books. "Why didn't you and Mercedes try long distance relationship?"

Sam shrugged, not knowing the answer himself. "She needs to concentrate on her career, not on me." It was a lucky guess, but it sounded about right. He closed his locker as she continued to scan hers for some book, and she muttered something to acknowledge his answer.

Finally she shut her locker and they continued their way towards the exit door. Sam tried to come up with something smart, but it all went back to Mike, so he decided to go to straight to Mike as he opened the door for her. "So, how are you and Mike?"

"Fine." She shrugged. "We Skype every Friday, but it's not the same as actually getting to be close to him. And apparently the school is full of hot dancer girls. And it's a ballet school, so there's not that much guys. Just Mike and hot girls. And Mike is so gorgeous; I bet they all want him."

"He's loyal, he won't cheat on you." Sam said. It was true.

"Thanks." Tina smiled apolitically. "I'm sorry. I'm such a mess with Mike and the solo and school. I used to think Rachel was lucky when she got to sing like twenty solos a week, but now I understand her much better. "

"You'll do fine." Sam assured, wishing she would still tutor him, but didn't say anything to put thoughts into her head. "And you have the glee club."

"Mhhm." Tina mumbled and then said. "That's my car. Do you need a ride to Artie's?"

Sam hesitated. It wasn't very macho, but he had already worked as a stripper, so this wouldn't be her low point. And it was the 21st century, he shouldn't be so stereotypical. But as he nodded, he still felt strange about it.

"How's your family?" She asked as Sam buckled his seat belt and she started the car, throwing her bag to the backseat of her blue car and Sam did the same. This wasn't his favorite subject, but she wasn't going to judge her, so he answered.

"Well, Stacy is starting school, which means extra bills, but I'm considering starting working in a coffee shop. But everyone is fine. Fine." He hesitated. "Even if I graduate, I'm not sure if I have money for college. And I know mom and dad want the best for me, so they'll try to manage it, which I don't want."

"Oh." Tina seemed to be uneasy, as she drove to the familiar direction, and Sam took a quick glance around the car. It was pretty new, and clean. Excluding their bags there was nothing extra in the car, and the car went on smoothly. Tina's parents must be rich.

"Nice highlights." Sam flattered her. Tina ran her hand through her brownish and black hair, smiling happily. "Thanks. Not bad yourself. Lemon juice, huh?" She laughed a little and Sam pretended to be hurt, and said with a British accent. "Don't you dare to mock me, young lady."

She laughed more and her eyes sparkled. "I don't get where you get all of that."

"All of what?" Sam asked curiously, but Tina was back on driving intently, only glancing at him when he switched his posture to a better one. The streets went on, and Tina and Sam chatted about sectionals, making Sam's head almost explode by her awesomeness, until Artie's house finally appeared from the row of houses. Tina pulled over, and Sam stepped out, but leaned in once more, smiling softly. "Thanks for ride."

Tina smiled too. "It was nothing. Well, call me about the tutoring."

And then the girl Sam was falling for drove away, not even looking back. She had no clue.

**SAMTINA**

**So what do you think? I'm sorry, I don't know how to write romance if the male isn't the one to be obsessed about the girl… It's just my thing. **


	2. OTP tells everything

**So this is the second chapter. It's mostly a start for Sam to discover more about Tina's oh so secret family life which has barely been mentioned in Glee. I just noticed that Tina and Sam were next to each other in the promotional pictures. But so were Samcedes. So much feelings from the littlest things! **

**Thanks to the kind reviews from Kathi and Musiclover1314 and the follow from morethanjustanything and of course to all of you who viewed or read this story once or twice and so on. I'll probably keep the updating day as Sunday. Yeah. Other news about this story, I've almost finished with the fourth chapter and sketching the fifth chapter.**

**But yeah, read. No M yet. I've written the scene tho and now it's waiting for its chapter. **

**WORDCOUNT: 1627**

The next day in glee rehearsals Tina sat next to Sam with Blaine on her other side, and quickly fell into a quiet conversation with the bowtie wearing senior. Sam think he heard them talking about bowties and was it right to mitch match everything. Sam noticed that her phone was buzzing in her open bag, with 3 new messages from MIKE. He pondered if he should inform her about her boyfriend trying to reach her, but then Mr. Schue walked to the choir room with lyrics sheets and handed them over, and they all discovered in which songs they were going to sing. Many people were delighted, some were triumphant about their solo lines, and Tina shined with pride over her powerful solo.

Brittany, who was too excited to remember her crazy dance celibacy started to sort out what moves they should do in the choreography for the kick ass mash up, explaining them over and over again since they didn't understand the names she had given to her dance moves, such as "Tubblery Turn" and "Sanny Shot". Usually Mike had translated them but now he was gone and with silent laughter they began to understand.

Sam was laughing as Brittany demonstrated "Tubblery Turn 2.0" and noticed from the corner of her view that Tina's phone was buzzing. They did a run of the group number standing in the choir room and adjusting to the notes and lyrics. Sam sing his lines as they were supposed to be sung, and then he went backwards to watch as Blaine did his parts. He almost missed the cue for the verse that was to be sung by them all because he was watching Tina.

**SAMTINA**

New Directions were in cafeteria, eating together, forming a little circle. It was Sugar, Artie, Tina, Sam, Blaine, Joe and then Brittany. Sam was exhilarated because she had once again sat next to him. It was ridiculous really, she had sat beside him before he had had these feelings for her, and now it was like he had won the lottery.

"We need more members for sectionals," Blaine voiced their biggest worry. This was followed by all of them speaking at the same time, complaining how they can't ever get five new members or how their dreams will be crushed and that they could ask the band members to join again.

"Hey guys, we may be short of members, but I love me some good food, so let's eat." Artie calmed them down and turned to Tina. "Tee, do you agree?" The co-captain nodded and the table silenced for a moment before they started to chat with each other.

"Would you be okay if we started tutoring tonight?" Tina asked suddenly and drank a little water from her glass. "My parents are out of town so they can't embarrass me in front of my friend." She winked playfully and went on. "They are just huge dorks. I mean I love them, but they're so keen on telling everyone the most ridiculous stories about me." She rolled her eyes.

"I don't think you've ever done anything ridiculous." Sam shrugged.

"Are you saying that I'm boring?" Tina asked, looking a little hurt, with the cutest little scowl on her face.

"NO!" Sam almost choked to his macaroni and cheese. He coughed it off and shook his head. "No, no, no, no. I meant that you're awesome. I doubt you have ever done anything embarrassing."

Blaine had just turned his head to listen what they were talking about and a wide grin formed on his face. He formed a heart with his hands as Tina snorted. "What about the time when I fell into a fountain?" Sam frowned at Blaine and shrugged again. "Well, it was one time. So what time today? The tutoring?"

**SAMTINA**

Sam rang Tina's house's doorbell. Her house was in a fancy neighborhood and he felt a little out of place. He hadn't ever been to Tina's. He doubted anyone had. She didn't talk about her parents seriously, just joked around. Even Artie, her ex boyfriend hadn't been to her house. He told she had always visited him so his mom wouldn't have to drive all the way to the finer side of Lima.

When Sam and Mercedes had been dating, the diva had stated Tina didn't like to talk about her parents and that the only thing she knew about them was that they were really proud of Tina and that they were rich. Quinn had said the same thing, but added that her own mother, Judy, knew Tina's mum well.

Tina opened the door and beamed at him. "You're a little early."

"Oh, sorry," Sam tumbled in his words and over her tiny shape he saw that the house was as classy inside as it was outside. There was a clear color code; dark brown with shades of gray and white. Tina reckoned him to come inside, a little nervous.

"So I thought we'd be starting with history today. Just so that I know what your dyslexia is like." She told and led him to the stairs. Sam followed her and glanced at the family portraits by the stairs. It featured Tina, of course, but to his surprise the adults in the portraits weren't Asian. Tina must be adopted. In the picture was also another girl, an older one. She must've been in college by now, since she wasn't at McKinley. She wasn't Asian either, but white, like her parents. So she must be Tina's folks' biological daughter. But why Tina hadn't told anything?

As they arrived to Tina's room Sam could feel the energy of the house change. She opened her door and he followed her. Her room's walls were red but he could barely see it since there were so many posters and photos and lyrics sheets and post its. There were three doors; one was the one they entered from, one was apparently a bathroom and the third was probably a closet. Tina's Teen Wolf sheets made Sam smile. He liked Teen Wolf too. Stydia was his OTP. And from the poster above her bed he saw that Tina agreed.

Her desk was clean and her laptop was open. He took a quick glance at it and noticed she had just logged off of Skype. She had probably been talking to Mike. Her bookcase was full of books. With his dyslexia couldn't make out the names of the books, but he did recognize some books by their covers, like The Lord of The Rings and the Harry Potters. But most books looked new to him.

Tina had been silent as he had scanned through her room, and settled to the edge of her bed. "Make yourself comfortable. I think it's best if I read aloud to you and then I'll ask you a few questions, okay? I really don't know how to do this."

"It's fine." Sam nodded eagerly and sat next to her, trying to concentrate as she opened his history book and started reading in a soothing and slow tone. It was heavenly. Sam was sure angels sounded just like her.

He had to shake his head to concentrate to the text, not to her. But the task seemed impossible to him. It was never like this with Quinn or Mercedes or Santana. Yes, he had been in love with Mercedes and even when he wasn't truly in love with Quinn and Santana he had always felt like it was right. But this was so much more. It was like he was immortal with Tina. He forgot he was a poor guy who lived with his best friends and had dyslexia, he felt like Heaven was closer than ever.

Tina glanced at him, smiling and went on reading. Sam felt butterflies. In that moment, he didn't care if she was still dating Mike who happened to be Sam's good friend, he didn't care if he'd seem like a douche, but he decided to get the girl.

No matter what it would cost.

**SAMTINA**

Sam hadn't ever been so in love. This time it wasn't a silly high school crush or a two months lasting relationship, it was much more. After four tutoring sessions he had noticed he did better at school. Of course his dyslexia wasn't getting any better, but when he was asked questions at class, he just remembered what Tina had said.

So when Sam had spotted two tickets to a local rendition of Cats (he recognized the logo) on her desk, he couldn't help but ask who they were for.

"Oh, Mike was supposed to come back for the weekend to watch the show with me but he had to cancel at the last minute, so I'll probably go by myself." Tina had answered, a little upset and her eyes had watered. Sam regretted asking, and tried to fix it.

"Hey, I'll come with you." Sam had offered and Tina had raised her eyes at him, biting her bottom lip before nodding. "Aw, thank you Sam! It'll be fun. Have you seen it? My parents took me watching it when I was little."

"No, but if you like it, then it's most likely great." Sam had complimented her taste, making the Asian blush.

"Okay, great, I'll pick you up at six Friday night." Tina nodded happily and hugged Sam. "Thank you so much. I had already considered giving the extra ticket to some vagabond but I think you'll like it better than them."

"We could go and eat after it," Sam suggested, but rushed to add. "But only if it's okay to you. I'll pay."

"Great!" Tina smiled.

Sam couldn't believe it. He was actually having a date with Tina Cohen-Chang. Almost.

**Yeah. I guess this is it. Hope you liked it. Please review or follow or favorite if you feel like it. **


	3. Like a Cat in the Night

**Hi dudes, it's me again. This chapter was made so that we could see where Tina is standing with Mike and if Sam really has the guts to do anything. **

**So yeah, it's a day late.**

"Dude, I'm not letting you pay from your college savings." Artie scowled and rolled over to his dresser and pulled out a jar full of money. Sam gasped but Artie snorted. "Relax; it's not my college savings. These are just some money I've saved in case a poor guy wants to go to a date with a girl who is dating another guy."

"Ouch." Sam frowned and reluctantly accepted the money. "Whoa, this is like a lot of money!"

Artie raised his hand to his signature preach sign and nodded. "Yup."

Sam narrowed his eyes. "Why are you so supportive of this? I thought you are Mike's best friend. And you used to date Tina. Actually, I heard that she dumped you, why aren't you angry that I want to… pursuit her?"

"Hey, Tina and I love each other till the end. I'm not taking sides. I think you deserve a break and Tina is clearly not happy with her long distance relationship, so why not have you cheer her up for one night at least?"

Sam high-fived Artie and said. "Thanks dude. I really appreciate this. I owe you one."

"Damn right. Just don't fool around with her." Artie said harshly before laughing at Sam's face.

**SAMTINA**

"Hop in." Tina smiled and Sam opened the passenger's side's door and stepped into Tina's car. She was wearing a nice skirt that complimented her waist and legs. On her upper body she had a white T-shirt with a picture of a black cat. Her jacket was on the backseat.

Sam closed the door behind him and the engine purred as Tina drove away from Artie's house. "So have you doing better in school?" She asked him absent mindedly.

"Yeah." Sam answered simply, wondering if she had told Mike she was going to Cats with Sam. "So what this musical is about?"

Tina laughed now, and glanced at him. "I can't tell you, I'll just give all the spoilers away."

"Just tell." Sam urged her and fastened his seatbelt. They shared a look before Tina looked back at the drive away, took a deep breath and began to explain.

**SAMTINA**

The theatre was crowded. At one point, when the doors were opened and the people were let in, it was so crowded that Sam and Tina got squeezed against each other. Tina groaned and it was such a hot sound that Sam had to fight not to kiss her. Tina said over the other people. "Let's wait that everyone else gets in. Just don't move or you might accidentally punch me."

The moment was over soon, and as they parted Sam began to miss the closeness. They walked to their seats and enjoyed the show.

**SAMTINA**

Sam really liked the musical. He was a little off in the beginning, but he relaxed and began to understand the most creative musical numbers. He glanced at Tina once in a while, and noticed how she was mouthing the words to every song. She giggled, too, which was a lovely sound.

When Grizabella came to sing at the end of the first act, Sam saw how a single tear made its way down Tina's face. The girl wiped it away quickly and they clapped as the crowd began to move out of the hall to grab a bite during the intermission.

Since they didn't have to go out of the theatre hall, Sam and Tina decided to stay and wait for twenty minutes until the second act would begin.

"Do you like the show?" Tina asked and stretched her feet.

"Yeah, the costumes and make up are something out of this world. And the performances, too." Sam nodded. "The last number was so sad."

Tina laughed a little and ran her hand through her hair. "I cried. I'm so stupid. I swear that I have not seen a musical, a movie or a TV show that I've not cried during. I don't know what happens. I always promise myself I won't cry this time, but I always do."

Sam shook his head. "You're not stupid. It's better than being cold hearted. But seriously, always? So you cry when you watch Jersey Shore?"

"Well, yeah, I'm so sorry for them." Tina rolled her eyes and laughed at herself.

"Do you ever cry because of Mike?" Sam asked carefully, knowing how emotional people, especially girls, could be when you asked them about their relationships. But he wanted to know. Artie had said Tina didn't exactly enjoy being in a long distance relationship.

Tina looked at his eyes and turned her eyes to the seat in front of her. She answered with a quiet voice. "I'm not sure if this is the right thing to do. I don't want Mike to wait for me for nothing. I don't want to go to Chicago. I want to go to Tisch or NYADA or New York University. There's nothing in Chicago for me except for Mike. And I don't want him to feel bad for looking at other girls. Since the nationals at New York I haven't been able to see anything else waiting for me out there.

"I wish everything would work out without having to do anything. I wish Mike had gotten a scholarship to New York so that we could have a future. But do I want a future? I'm only eighteen. Shouldn't I explore other guys? I've only dated two guys, Artie and Mike. What if there is someone better for me than Mike and what if there's a perfect girl for Mike?"

Her eyes were dull and her voice was numb. "But no, I haven't cried because of Mike."

"I'm sorry that I asked." Sam mumbled, really regretting. He didn't want her to be hurt. This was supposed to be a fun night out for her and he had ruined it. He bit his fishy bottom lip and tapped Tina's shoulder. "I'm not really the one to help you with this, but I think that if you're not sure if you guys should be together, you should talk to him about having a break. Explore other guys." _Like me._

"Thanks, Sam," Tina smiled gently. "Forget about this. Let's just have fun."

**SAMTINA**

After the show Sam and Tina walked to a nearby Italian restaurant.

"Let's grab a table here outside." Tina suggested. Sam nodded and they sat to a table near the main door of the restaurant. When they settled down a blonde waitress rushed to them, greeted them with a formal voice, gave them menus and rushed away to serve a family on the biggest table.

"Sam, what college are you applying for?" Tina asked out of the blue, eyeing the menu, not even looking at him. To be honest, he hadn't thought about it, he had been too worried about his family and all the time his thoughts had went to Tina and he hadn't thought about it.

"I don't know. Probably to somewhere near Kentucky or Ohio." He shrugged and scanned the pizzas in the menu. He blushed. She was so educated and prepared and he was out of his game.

"Because of your family situation, right?" She nodded as if she knew what it felt like. But she didn't. Tina Cohen-Chang had the whole world to conquer without any bonds or limits. Sam didn't know if she had realized it, but she was like a little bird; she sang a tune that never stopped and could fly away if she just wanted to. But then again, Sam didn't really know her. This wasn't a date. They weren't dating. He shouldn't think about her future when his was at risk.

He mentally shook his head to himself, his inner bad ass raising its head. It said loud and clear _Sam, you said you'd take that girl no matter what! So what are you doing here? Being a wuss? Just make a move already! Mike won't mind, it was _him_ who left his undoubtedly sexy girlfriend here._

"Yeah." Sam nodded simply, almost blankly. "I mean, I would love to go to New York or Florida or California but I gotta do what's right to my folks. But if I could, I would go out there. Work as a musician. I can wait."

Tina blinked her eyes and nodded. "I understand. But I hope we, the glee club, could help you somehow."

"Well, you know well how it's like to back up a bit for the greater good." Sam smiled and when he shifted his legs under the table he felt his foot touch hers. He glanced quickly at Tina, who looked a little hesitated, but shrugged almost nonexistent, letting him she was okay with a little connection.

So did she like him back?

**Once again, feel free to favorite, follow, review or send me private message about your possible wishes about this story. We're only a few chapters away from the real action.**


	4. Bros and Hoes

**Here it is. Not going to preach right now. Thank you to the reviewes, faves and follows. Thank you to the new and old followers, I'm busy now so I'll thank all of you better when I have time. **

Sam's weekend was tormenting after his kind of date with Tina. He couldn't stop thinking about her and couldn't wait for the school week to begin already. He many would think he was retarded, or dangerously obsessed about her, but it wasn't like that. Yes, he was obsessed about her, tho, but not dangerously. He wanted to know her better; he wished that someday Tina would show signs of attraction to him. After Tina had told Sam about her doubts about this long distance relationship of his, he had thought if this was the moment to step in. But he'd seem like a huge dick. And Mike would kill him. And Tina would hate him.

He was about to stalk Tina Facebook page (and it wasn't like his dyslexia was helping him) when Artie wheeled in the guest room. Sam closed the laptop hastily and turned in his chair. "'Sup bro?" Artie asked and for a second Sam thought Artie hadn't seen Tina's Facebook page on the screen, until Artie went on. "Stalking Tee?"

Sam blushed and looked down at his hands like a little kid. "Um yeah."

"Hey, you can't go on like that." Artie told him friendly and Sam looked back up, confused. "Do something."

Sam shook his head, a little puzzled by his best friend saying he should go on and seduce his other friend's girlfriend. He had to remind himself that he had decided to act on his feelings anyway, but the little child inside him wanted someone to tell he was wrong.

"What are you saying?" Sam asked, still confused what Artie's motives were. "I have a lot of Chapsticks, so if you want to blackmail me to give some, you can just have some. I have plenty to share." Artie looked at him with his tired Really Bitch? –look and rolled his eyes.

"You told me what she said last night. It clearly seems to me that she wants someone else in her life right now. What happens when she gets used to feeling bad and she just waits for Mike? Make your move now, kiddo." Artie told him. Sam snickered, distracted. Artie was like his own Fairy Godmother.

Then it got serious again, and the blonde asked. "I know all that, but I still don't understand why you want me and Tina to happen when she's still dating Mike?" It really didn't make sense even when Artie had told him before; he claimed he wanted Tina to be happy.

And it was time now to do something. It really was. Sam had thought about it last night. What could he do not to make him look like the bad one, but a lovestruck high schooler? Where he would do it? It would be awkward at Tina's; Artie's house wasn't the right place either and a mall would be too big. Maybe school. Auditorium, even. And what would he do, after all? Should he just wait for her do something, or would he like lean in and let her do the math or should he just do it all and wait for her to react.

Artie answered his question, rather tired, and wheeled to the window, looking out at the sidewalk as he spoke. "Again, my stupid trainee, I think she needs a pause from Mike. As she said so by herself, she's just seventeen. She should see what's out there. And what's out there? You, my friend. Yeah, I think you should tell her about your horny feelings-"

"Hey!" Sam exclaimed. "It's more than that."

"Blah blah. You should tell her and like that and then you should wait till she does a move on leaving Mike." Artie rolled his eyes again and clapped his hands. "And just like that, my best friend can have someone who is here with her."

"Hey, I thought I was your best friend forever." Sam looked at Artie and frowned at him. The boy just smiled apolitically and shrugged like it was no big deal. "Well, she was there first so she gets the label. But you come RIGHT after her. And Blaine." A shocked look from Sam. "Kidding!"

**SAMTINA**

Sam pushed Artie in the halls of McKinley. They greeted Joe and Becky on their way to their lockers and Artie almost purred to Sugar when she used the hallway as a catwalk to her today's costume; leather pants with pink top and a white fake fur coat. He was still interested in the girl.

Sam left Artie to his locker, and walked to his own. He tried to remember the number code, but as usual, he had forgotten it. Was the first number one or seven? It could have been eight. Or four. Tina's family had four members. Wait what? How did he come up with that? He shook his head and punched the locker in frustration.

"Calm down," said Tina's voice from behind him. Sam turned around but she wasn't there. He turned to the other direction on there she was again – looking out of this world with her new black jeans (a part of her new style this year) and pale blue shirt that showed off her shoulders and her blue eye contacts that she used every Monday and Thursday.

"It's hard if I don't get my chemistry books in five minutes before the lesson starts," Sam cursed and kicked the locker under his after Tina easily opened her locker and took her chemistry books out, dropping her other books from her locker. Sam took a peak in her locker. It was messy, unlike the other times Sam had seen.

He dropped down to help her pick her books. He looked at her, but her gaze was strictly on the books, that she loaded to her arms. One of the books had opened, and Sam saw how Tina had written all over the blank page at the front of the book stuff. Stuff like Mrs. Tina Cohen-Chang-Chang, Mrs. Cohen and Mrs. McTina Cohen-Chang-Chang. But she had crossed all of it. Tina apparently noticed what he had frozen to look at and hastily closed the book.

She got up and he did the same, handing her the books she had picked. She bit his lip as she stuffed the books to her locker without organizing them according her schedule. They shared a quick look of knowing and Tina forced a smile to her face. "So, did you forget your combination?"

"Yeah."

"Let me help you with that." Tina pushed him gently out of her way and turned to his lock. Somehow she opened it with shaking hands, and smiled victoriously. "Ta-daa!" She raised her hands to her hips as Sam pulled his chemistry books out of the clean locker covered with Chapsticks.

"That's spooky. How did you do that?" Sam smiled his big smile, a little thrown off. This girl would never cease to surprise her, whether it was about new teaching techniques or her clothing style. It was the thing he loved about her. She wasn't just an Asian girl that liked to sing, she had so many layers. Sam wondered how many layers Mike already knew. Probably all of them, if it was even possible.

"As the co-captain of the glee club, and in your case, a tutor, I took the freedom to memorize your locker combinations." Tina grinned and winked her eye rather playfully before heading to the chemistry class. Artie was already there since he wasn't by his own locker.

Sam caught her up and they walked to their desks. They didn't sit next to each other, but near enough to speak to each other when the teacher fell asleep. All the seniors of the glee club where there, except for Brittany. She was probably skipping again to call Santana or arguing with the new cheerleader, Kitty.

"Do you like chemistry?" Tina asked as she sat gracefully down and opened her books.

And something snapped inside Sam. Maybe it was the fact that he had been so debonair about Tina's relationship or maybe it was because she had said _do you like _chemistry_? _straight to his face, not knowing the meaning of the words to him. It could be because she knew his freaking locker combination, or because he was dying right there, wanting to tell her to dump that lazy boyfriend of hers, who didn't even bother to make time to go to watch the best musical on earth with her.

"Tina, go out with me," Sam blurted out determinedly. Even though it was an accident, he meant it.

For a second Tina stared at him, confused, and her jaw had dropped down. Then an amused sparkle lit up in her eyes, and she reached to punch him as in a joke. She let out a giggle that annoyed Sam. "Oh, where's that quote from?"

Sam frowned at her, a little bit angry, a little bit disappointed. Did she think he had no interest in her? "No, it's not a quote. I'm asking you out." From the edge of his view he saw Artie shaking his head furiously, and making a cross with his hands. The wheelchair kiddo knew the best when it came to Tina, but the bad ass Sam was back.

"Oh, I can't." Tina said grumpily, not shouting or yelling or sobbing or screaming. She just said it. Then she leaned to Sam and hissed between her teeth. "Mike."

Then she looked away from him and didn't look back. Not even once during the class. Sam glanced at Artie who was facepalming at him.

Oh fuck.

**Next chapter is gooooood stuff. But no smut just yet, younguns. Please review, you'll comment will be appreciated and needed. **

**So it seems like Tike is breaking up, and I hope Samtina happens.**


	5. What we do is innocent

**A long A/N coming up!**

**Hi. This chapter was rewritten within a day, so you'll probably see it from the writing. Normally I write little bits at time, now I wrote it in a day, like I said. The reason why is because I always make my best friend Patrik read my writings and now he was like HELL NO that is impossible. So I rewrote it to make a little more sense. A little. I basically did a new plot from the start until the auditorium scene. This is also a bit longer chapter, wordcount is**_** 2557**_** without this A/N. Woah. **

**Also, big thank yous and I love yous to directioner124 and JoshGleek24 who favorited this story, and to blueberry24, directioner124, Ebony58, JoshGleek24 (again), morethanjustanything and last but not least MsLaurenT. **

**Blueberry24, it's wonderful to get new shippers for this little ship. I don't think Samtina is that acknowledged, not even as fanon. **

**JoshGleek24, thank you so much, your review made me so happy!**

**Musiclover1314, I'm trying to write but I'm veryyyy busy on the net. I agree, there's not enough Samtina, there never is. So if ANYONE writes a Samtina fanfiction, message me and I will read and review. **

**Kathi, thank you sweety! :) **

**Also, Sam and Tina sound wonderful in 3. They need a duet.**

**Okay, just try to read it. **

Sam was disappointed as he pushed Artie out of the class, and Tina tagged along, not even indicating they had had the quick conversation.

"So Tina, we need to talk about the choreography for your solo at sectionals? Brittany is busy skyping Santana today, but I think we can pull it off if you just follow my lead very, very carefully." Artie told Tina, his director persona kicking out, and Tina rolled her eyes to Sam above Artie's head. "Jeez, relax Arty, I'm a good dancer."

Sam smiled ruefully to Tina as the three turned around corner.

**SAMTINA**

Sam was anxious during the glee meeting. They had moved from the choir room to auditorium to rehearse the choreography for the mash up. This time almost everyone got their Tubblery Turns, even when Brittany wasn't there to remind them what they were. Jake and Marley, the new members of the glee club, turned out to be pretty good dancers, which made New Directions stronger.

"Take a five, guys!" Mister Schuester informed them. Artie wheeled to him and they began talking with quiet voices.

"I hate this." Sugar announced loudly, pouting her lips. "It's too hard when Male Chang's gone!"

"I agree." Joe, who was a mediocre dancer, nodded, his dreadlocks all sweaty. "He was a good teacher."

Tina, pouted her mouth, too, but didn't say anything. Sam noticed her eyebrow twitching, and she walked over to her water bottle and took a long sip, and he was sure she was trying to keep her unchanging poker face. He wondered if Tina had texted Mike that Sam had asked her out.

The bad ass Sam grinned with sudden delight. Maybe it would cause those two enough drama to break up for good. And then Tina would ask if the offer was still on and then they would love each other till the end of the world. It was a bright future for Sam.

He had been all over the place, wondering if he should wait for her to make a move or to let the bad ass Sam rule, but in that moment he found a balance; he'd do both.

"And what are you grinning about?" Blaine walked to him, eyebrows raised, Tina following him, a curious expression on her face. Her long, flowy hair smelt good even tho she was at least two meters away from him and had danced for two hours. "Got a good text from Mercedes?"

"Nope." Sam shook his head. "Nothing like that." And with those words, he looked straight at Tina.

**SAMTINA**

At the next glee club rehearsal when they warming up their voices before the other group number Sam took his place on circle right opposite to Tina. Brad grumpily made his way to the piano and waited for the order to start play and Sugar winked at the pianist.

As they began their aas and oos and mimimiis, Sam fixed his eyes at Tina. During his stripping days he had learned how women, well, old women, but still women, liked to be looked at, what made them blush, what made them feel wanted.

_Unlike some dancer boyfriends._

As he concentrated on making his dirtiest look, he still continued warming up his voice. He had to concentrate even harder when Tina noticed him. Her face turned red and Sam heard her voice crack. No one noticed this; they were all trying not to pay attention to Sugar's still a little rusty voice.

Sam winked his eye at her and even when he didn't hear her voice, he could see her just mouthing the words, trying to get herself together. Soon she wouldn't be able to resist him.

**SAMTINA**

During lunch Sam nudged Brittany away and settled between her and Tina. Tina immediately froze and tried to make more space so they wouldn't have to squeeze against each other, but Sugar big, pink and fluffy bag blocked her way. So she uneasily flashed a smile to Sam accepted and their closeness. They had had to move to a littler table since they'd lost their popularity. Sugar had been all grumpy all week but others were already used to it.

They had to eat so close to each other that their elbows met every time they used their forks and knives. Sam acted like it was nothing, but from the edge of his view he saw Tina blushing and avoiding everyone's eyes to hide her red cheeks.

_You're not gonna get outta this that easily! _Bad ass Sam smirked inside Sam.

Sam turned even more towards Tina and took advantage of the tomato sauce on her upper lip that she hadn't swiped away just yet. She looked at Sam, her eyes sparkling with unintended delight about someone showing signs of liking to her. Tina was amazing, but she was also a teenage girl.

"Let me get that for you." Sam offered, placing his thumb on her upper lip and slowly, teasingly wiping the tomato sauce from her lip and leaving his hand linger on her chin before breaking their eye connection and cleaning his thumb with his serviette.

**SAMTINA**

"Looking good, Cohen-Chang!" Sam told Tina as they were fitting their dresses for sectionals.

"Tina, your voice is such a turn on!" Sam joked around after she had performed her solo, making everyone think he was just being a clown when he actually meant it.

"I and Tina can pair up for that performance!" Sam called dibs on her as they prepared a song for the glee club alumni who were coming back for a weekend.

Once when Marley had done a song for an assignment, a love song, of course, Tina had leaned on Sam's shoulder. After the session she had brushed him off, and then rushed away with her and Blaine intensively discussing with each other.

This went on for two weeks, the looks, the closeness, the winking, the blushing, the teasing, and then Tina made time to give him another tutoring session, this time at school, in the English class. They hadn't had time for tutoring with them being busy with New Directions, but she had told Sam that she had time again.

**SAMTINA**

"What the hell are we doing?" Sam asked after Tina looked at him, questioningly, after waiting for an answer to a question she had asked about five minutes ago. Sam had expected something more. A talk, maybe a snapshot on Tina's relationship with Mike, but the Asian just calmly asked him about what he thought about the book their class was currently reading.

Then she had moved on to all these hard questions about verbs and stuff and Sam was frustrated. She still blushed, when he eyed her, but still nothing. Her phone had buzzed now and then, but she had ignored it and Sam's questions of her and Mike, that had became more and more straight forward.

Tina was opening her cute little mouth, but Sam cut her off. "Don't play dumb, I know you're wiser than anyone else."

Tina closed the English book and bit her bottom lip. "Look, I know I've acted like a brat lately."

Sam glared at her with doubt, and waited for her to go on.

"I know I shouldn't have blushed at your flirt. I know Mike would be very upset with me and I know that I shouldn't have leaned on you when Marley sang that song. But then Blaine talked some sense to me."

_What? He teased me about her and now he's all serious and pissed at me?! _Sam thought.

"And I realize now that this counts as cheating. Everything I feel guilty including other guys feels like cheating. Do you know what it makes you and me look like? Like I'm all over Mike and you don't care about your friend? And I know you do care about Mike."

_Well, I kind of don't, _Sam thought bitterly but kept quiet.

"So I should just respect my relationship with Mike, even though it's tough right now, and you should back off, even though Blaine said you like me."

Sam stood up, kicking down his chair, picking his bag and swayed it to his back. Tina looked up at him, mumbling something like _I'm so sorry _but couldn't form the actual words with her dry-ish lips and instead bit her lip hard.

"I like you? I'm in love with you, and I thought you had feelings for me, but apparently I and my flirting skills were just substitutes for Mike. I've not been a saint about it, but you are so ignorant now when you obviously have liked this! You're right, you are – Damn, I can't say that, I care about you too much, it's just too bad it's not mutual."

He stormed out of the English class, into the auditorium.

**SAMTINA**

Sam heard how Tina stepped down the stairs and walked to Sam, who was sitting on the director's sear in the auditorium. He didn't look at her, didn't have the guts to do so, but heard how she took a seat next to him.

"I'm sorry." They both said at the same time. Sam saw from the edge of his view that Tina was smiling, amused, and decided to look at her, seeing that she wasn't angry at all.

"Look, I'm so sorry what I said. I didn't mean any of that, I was just angry that I don't know where we are going. I just care about you too much to let go."

"You should, tho." Tina's eyes darkened and her voice saddened. "It's not what we should do. I'm in a stable relationship with Mike, who I've adored for two years, and now you've liked me for, what, two months? I don't see how it makes sense for me to like you, but I do, you know."

Sam smiled, upset because he didn't know the right answer, and didn't reply. She liked him. "Is he a good boyfriend to you right now?"

"He's busy." Tina answered quickly. "And I love him. He's just busy with dancing and being straight A student. He still treats me well."

"If I was your boyfriend, I'd treat you even better than he does," Sam stated, leaning to his seat with his right arm, scanning her up and down. Tina looked tired. Sucked out of joy. And it was killing him. Her eyes were fixed on the ceiling as she mumbled very, very quietly. "But you're not."

"I know."

"Did you really- was it really- were you truly in love with me?" Tina whimpered, cutting herself off frequently before managing to form a full sentence. Sam was stunned. Did she doubt that? After him yelling at her for being ignorant to him in the class room just minutes ago, after him flirting at her? This saddened Sam, and he placed his hand on her hands that rested on her lap.

"I still am."

Tina turned to look at him. The auditorium was silent as they tried to recognize the feeling in each other's eyes. Sam noticed just now that her hands were soft and warm. He spontaneously squeezed her hands.

Suddenly Tina straightened up and placed a kiss on his lips. It was electrifying, and Sam was in a more aware state than he had ever been before. Her lips were ragged (probably from all the lip biting he had noticed ever since the start of the semester) but Sam liked it. As they parted, Sam couldn't help but relive every moment, every detail over and over again.

He remembered how her brownish hair had tickled his jaw. He remembered how good she smelt. Like cocoanut mixed with strawberries, which was a surprisingly sweet combination. And he remembered how the kiss wasn't too wet or too dry, even with her ragged lips. He remembered seeing her eyes close before his did. And most clearly he remembered how she hadn't pulled right away, but waiting for him to. A grin rose to Sam's face.

"What did it feel like to you?" Tina asked, their faces only inches apart. There was no room to lies, they saw each other's every eye twitch and trace of a smile or fear. Sam didn't find any words that could describe it, so he uttered. "I can't even begin to tell."

"No impressions, please," Tina chuckled as the leaned into another kiss and found that balance between his trouty lips and her small ones. Sam deepened the kiss and enjoyed her cocoanuty smell but the kiss was still caring, gentle and careful. The awareness flooded over Sam and he could've answered right to any question one could ever imagine to ask.

Then his hand wandered up and stopped to lift her chin to adjust their comfortableness in the hard seats. Tina whimpered with the tiniest voice ever. He slowly let go of her, with one last lingering smooch, and took a deep breath of much needed oxygen.

Tina leaned back to her seat and whispered. "I think I need to talk to Mike."

Sam nodded. "You probably should."

"Do you regret this?" Tina demanded to know, her hysteric voice echoing in the empty auditorium.

"No." Sam answered honestly, not even being sorry.

"Weirdly enough, I don't regret this either." Tina muttered to herself rather than to Sam. For half an hour they sat next to each other, all silent. Sam was thinking what would happen next. Maybe he'd take her to real date, not to a fake one that Tina had to hide from Mike. Sam was helpless with dates, tho. With Mercedes it was easy, she was so outspoken all the time and knew exactly how they could hide their relationship and which places were safe.

With Quinn, she had come over to his when he still had a home with his family, and they had made out, the session always ending with Quinn sobbing and crying and muttering something about Puck, which Sam didn't care about back then. He was a new guy and he had the hottest girl in school, and he was well aware their relationship was about an ego boost to both of them.

But with Tina, what could he do. He had had luck with Cats, but what about the future?

Sam heard her watch ticking. Tik tok. Tik tok. Tik tok. Tik tok.

They looked at each other when they thought the other wasn't noticing. Sometimes their eyes would meet, hazel to dark, and they'd smile shyly, almost guiltily, to each other with never even noticing they did that.

Time passed.

"We should go." Sam said finally.

Tina got up numbly and picked up her green bag, wiping her hair from her face before facing Sam. She pouted her lips before speaking, looking directly into his eyes. "Sam I really do like you. Very much. Without Mike in the picture, I would've been all over you before. Maybe ever since you joined the glee club. But Mike is in the picture, and he's my boyfriend who I just cheated on. And I need to see what'll happen with me and him before doing anything."

Sam gulped anxiously.

"I know it's a lot to ask," Tina hesitated. "But please, please Sam, wait for me to get around."

They shared one last look before they exited the auditorium from different doors.

**Next chapter's gonna be goooooood. Lots of Puck and Quinn and of course SAMTINA. **

**Review if you feel like it. Thanks to all who have read this story so far, and even read it multiple times. **


	6. Old Mistakes, New Sinners

**It's been like a month, but I've been studying for my tests. Swedish, Health education and biology are now done, now there's Finnish, French, math, German and English to come. So I'll be busy. Sorry. **

**Again, thank to those who have favorited or/and followed or/and commented this story (JoshGleek24, SetsuKai, directioner124 and larissaerin, Ebony58, MsLaurenT, blueberry24, morethanjustanything, Musiclover1314 and Kathi.) I love you all.**

**But yeah, enjoy.**

**WORDCOUNT: 2189**

A low moan. A clock ticks. The space is empty and dark.

Sam has relived the moment through and through while lying on his bed, one hand on his stomach, one behind his head. It's the next day, Saturday. He hasn't heard from her yet, but he isn't worried. She will call him, eventually. He knows she will. Or then she will speak to him at school. Yeah, that's what they'll do. That's more like her.

Tina.

Tina with ragged lips and glossy hair. Tina with the smile and voice of an angel. Tina, from all the girls Sam had ever kissed, the best kisser.

A smile formed to his face without any effort and Sam drew his hand from the back of his and gently looked at the photo of Tina he had taken as a joke during the short time they had attempted to do Rocky Horror Picture Show, which turned out to be Mr. Schue's plot to get Ms. Pillsbury back from the dentist guy – it was all freaking confusing to him. But, back to the point, that was the time they had gotten to distantly know each other. Of course, they hadn't came close friends because Sam was all over Quinn at the time, and Tina was with Mike and he hadn't even expected that she'd like the same things as he did, so they had remained as quite mystery to each other, talking about glee club things with the other New Directions members, hardly talking about anything personal. Back then it had seemed like the only thing to do.

But now, he regretted it. He could've learned so much from her style of living. And he would have better grades by now, too. As he but the photo aside, something lurched in stomach. The fact that Tina had cheated on her boyfriend with him, Sam Evans, after Sam had been cheated on before was a thing Sam knew the possible relationship with Tina would come with.

And he was ready to take it all to have her, even for just a little time.

**SAMTINA**

And Sam had been right, when he arrived to his locker, he instantly spotted Tina there, looking quite the same as she did on Friday. Sam was a bit surprised. Tina had a history of crying a lot.

As he walked to her and smiled carefully, not knowing what was coming next. And then Tina smiled back, cautiously, but smiling with her eyes unintentionally sparkling with delight, as she straightened up and blushed simultaneously with Sam, as they both happened to look at each other's eyes, the kiss flashing in their minds, until Tina's smile faltered and she looked more serious.

"Do you know I used to have a fake stutter?" Tina asked while pouting her lips thoughtfully, her fingers lingering on the belt of her bag and Sam shrugged, not getting her at the moment. All those layers of her mind, you know, the layers Sam desperately wanted to uncover, along with some, ahem, other layers.

"Yeah, Artie mentioned it once."

"Did he tell you I faked it because I was nervous about a school thing?"

"Yeah."

"It was a lie." Tina confessed, snorting at her previous foolishness.

"I think it's nothing. I dye my hair with lemon juice, did you know that?"

"No!" Tina giggled and frowned, scanning his hair, her eyes widening as she saw it all clearer now. "God, you're actually not lying to me." She raised her on his hair, and Sam felt the connection he felt always when she touched him, and they both freeze as they realized they had gotten off the point.

"I faked my stutter… because there was a boy I liked in my class. He was kind of like Mike. Asian. Handsome. Into sports. The moves of Jagger. And I really, really liked him. And he seemed to like me too, but I knew I would screw up in front of him. So when I walked in front of the class to give the report, and we shared a look, and – and I _knew_ I would screw up _somehow._ The past hadn't given me much hope. I was so nervous, not because of the report, but because of the boy I liked.

"And when I opened my mouth in front of the class, all I could get out was mumbling, stutter. I told my teacher I had had a stutter for a long time, that I had tried to hide it till that point, to not look like a Nervous Nelly, but a girl that had a speaking problem. I don't know what I was thinking. So the teacher let me slide, and the next day the boy was sick, so I wasn't that nervous. And I didn't stutter, and everyone kept asking, why aren't you stuttering, why aren't you stuttering, so then on, I stuttered till the freshman year of high school so no one could figure out I had lied. And soon after the report day, the boy I liked moved away. He had a little role in an indie movie I saw once."

"Why are you telling me this?" Sam drew her hand from his hair and draw flowers on her palm with his fingers, looking at the invisible pictures before looking back at Tina, neither of them noticing the hallway had emptied, with teacher closing the doors for the lessons to begin.

"I thought you should know." Tina shrugged.

She fixed her eyes on her hand and then her look traveled up Sam's arm up to his eyes, taking her time, before she said. "Sam, I tried to tell Mike, but I couldn't."

"It's alright. I can wait." Sam said simply.

"I don't know what it's going to happen, but I don't imagine he and me going on if there's the _distance_," she said the last word as if it was a curse, and went on. "And after the kiss." A quick, pure smile. "I'm really confused. I like you, but I love Mike, I have loved for two years, and I have always found you attractive, but it's not a safe choice."

"Maybe it isn't, but I'm sure we have something you and Mike will never have, no offense."

"What is it?" Tina was curious, and Sam started to draw hearts instead of flowers, while trying to figure out what it was. What was the power that was so strong between them, something that Mike and Tina could never get together? Sam didn't find the right word, and stayed silent.

"I don't think I would be good for neither of you, anymore." Tina said, looking sad.

"I did the first move, remember?" Sam tried to cheer her up.

"I don't think it went like that." Tina rolled her eyes.

"Well, this time it'll be me." Sam whispered and slowly scooped down, sharing one last, regretful smile before they leaned in the last inches, but barely touched each other before a voice scared them.

"What the actual fuck?"

Sam and Tina both flinched away from each other, Tina looking really frightened, exclaiming both relieved and worried. "Quinn, Puck, what are you doing here?"

**SAMTINA**

"Chick Changster, aren't you like dating Changster or something?" Puck asked, angered as Quinn sat both Tina and Sam down in the empty cafeteria, where only the kitchen lady was working, and seemingly didn't mind them being there, she had even smiled as they rushed into the cafeteria.

"I didn't mean to." Tina squealed, cheeks red as roses, and eyes teary. Her calmness was long gone and she looked like she was scared to death. And she probably was. Sam himself couldn't realize what was going on. The seniors' reunion was supposed to happen in the next week. Puck and Quinn were here. His ex and Puck. And they had caught Tina and him almost kissing. And Tina hadn't even tried to fight it.

"This is totally _not_ her fault." Sam rushed to explain, but was silenced by Quinn's deadly look as the blonde sat to the other side of the table, next to Puck and crossed her arms, scanning the two sinners judgingly.

"I don't care whose fault it is!" Puck almost shouted, and Tina was about to fall from her seat, looking paler than ever, but Sam grabbed her, pulling her back up and almost regretted it as Puck's eyes flashed with hatred and remorse.

"Puck, calm down." Quinn told the mohawk headed boy, who looked distractedly at the beautiful girl, took a deep breath and talked with a slower and lower tone, but the angry edge didn't disappear. "Does Mike know? I called him yesterday, and he told me everything was okay between you guys, I actually had a fucking boring time listening to him ramble about _you_." Puck glared Tina. "Quinn could've given me a blowjob and he wouldn't have heard anything besides himself _talking about you_."

"Shut up." Quinn commanded Puck, frowning.

"I'm so sorry and I really didn't mean to. I was supposed to take a break from you," Tina looked at Sam and then desperately back to Quinn, who flinched at the Asian girl's sorrow, "and figure out what to do."

Quinn looked sympathetic and she sighed. "I thought you guys learned something from me. Cheating is never the thing to do, look at me. I cheated on Finn; on_ you_, Sam." Sam looked at his hands, embarrassed. "And Tina, I know what you are feeling right now, but you should really tell Mike, no matter how hard it is. The thing that I regret the most about in my relationship with Finn is that I didn't tell him the truth. And the lie grew. I didn't have the balls to tell him. But you have."

"M-me?" Tina stuttered (for real), doubting Quinn's always so wise words. That was the reason Sam still admired Quinn; no matter how hard she had fallen, she always came back. And as he had watched her speak, he had noticed how Puck had looked at her. Like she was the only girl in the world, and that would be a lot from Puck. From the older guy's inappropriate speeches he came to the conclusion the two had finally found a way to each to each other. Two years ago, Sam would've been mad as hell. But now he was happy. Well, for them.

"C'moon Tina, you were the one to rebel against Rachel days before Nationals. You were the one who had the guts to go for the ball in the football game." Quinn snorted, like it was obvious.

Sam nodded to Tina, seeing the point Quinn had just made.

"I'll tell him. Soon." Tina promised, still not daring to look at Puck, who spoke again.

"Anyways, how in the hell did this happen? Not to be rude, but a dyslexic dork and an invisible Asian girl together?" He smirked, amused, but Quinn punched his arm, and confirmed Sam's suspect as she remarked to her baby's daddy. "What about a Yale student and a model who cleans pools? How does this make any sense?" There was a silly tone in her voice, and Puck didn't mind her being a smartass.

"Um, it's a long story. Basically I started to, em, like her and then I released the bad ass Sam and he kicked some ass, and then I basically yelled and Tina and then she kissed me and now we are here." Sam told them quickly, and a silence surrounded them, as Tina frowned and Quinn raised her eyebrow in her own, unique way.

"Badass Sam?" Quinn giggled.

"Forget it." Sam muttered and Tina rubbed his shoulder sympathetically.

"Okay, lovers, not so quick!" Puck hurried to interrupt them and Tina drew her hand back to her lap, blushing after she had lost her control, and looked regretful, looking painfully at both Quinn and Puck. "I don't what's wrong! I mean, I don't want to cheat on him, didn't want to! But Sam is driving me crazy. Quinn, how can I tell Mike that I ruined our two year lasting relationship with a guy that I've barely known before this semester?"

Sam exchanged a look with Puck, who looked angry. Sam had had no idea he was such a loyal friend, and now he felt stupid, not knowing it. It looked like he had done some growing up.

"I don't know." Quinn said, and Sam later came to know, that at the moment, a beautiful friendship was formed. "I still don't know."

**SAMTINA**

It turned out that Puck and Quinn had arrived early because they had wanted to visit some old friends back here at Lima, and decided to have a car trip from New Haven. Apparently Puck's pool cleaning business had failed and he had moved to Connecticut, closer to Quinn, and they had given their relationship another go. Now Puck worked at two different jobs and did modeling gigs to support himself.

As the four walked out of the school, chattering things that didn't really matter, Tina and Sam exchanged one more glance and neither of them smiled.

**Did you think you wouldn't get some Quick? I love them too much to let them be. **

**Also, there will most likely be no Mercedes. I had a plan to bring her to talk to Sam, but that plan crashed and now she'll just appear quickly. I love her and Tina, but I think I can do with Artina friendships, and I really thought Quick talking to Samtina would be more interesting (for me). **


	7. Countin' Steps To Your Heart

**You thought I had discontinued this story? Hah! This ship is too glorious to leave.**

**Reason why I haven't posted in a long time: THIS IS SMUT. Yeah, ya heard me. It's the first smut I've ever written – awkwardness ahead! (Plus I thought I didn't have enough material to post, when I actually had a whole chapter ready, but I decided to put that chapter with this one because of the long pause between the chapters…) But finally, after major Samtina feels because of reasons and the awesome people on The Samtina Team on Glee Wiki, I pushed through it.**

**Umm…**

**SAMTINA**

The next day Tina came to school, with a thick layer of makeup. It looked like she had tried to hide away the fact that she had been crying, which hadn't worked out for her that well. She was wearing clothes from her old Goth days, and as she stumbled into the choir room, looking distracted as hell, everyone knew something wasn't right.

Mr. Schue frowned and stepped forward to ask Tina. "Tina, are you alright? You don't look fine."

The girl tipped her head, looking like she hadn't quite heard the teacher, and then answered. "No, no, I'm fine." She then took a seat next to Brittany, who leaned to Sam and whispered rather loudly. "Is that a vampire?"

Sam looked at Tina whose gaze was dull and empty and Sam knew it was about him or Mike or both. He was tempted to ask her right away what was going on but he knew she'd tell him after the glee club meeting.

After they let Tina be, everyone focused on the fact that Quinn and Puck were now in Lima, ready to party the crap out of themselves the next week. Marley and Jake were little confused, though, because Jake had apparently met Puck just once and neither of the newbies had met Quinn. But as the clock ticked to 9 am and the people started flowing out of the room, Tina and Sam stayed there in silent and until Joe, who exited the room the last, closed the door, and then Sam asked quietly.

"Did you tell him?"

"Yes." Tina sniffed, looking at the ceiling instead of Sam, her eyes fluttering as she crossed her arms across her chest, but didn't look any stronger or confident, but somehow even weaker, as if she was trying to protect herself.

"He's really furious." Tina told matter-of-factly and her golden-and-black locks covered her eyes as she turned her head to Sam, and she quickly wiped them away from her eyes. "If I were you, I wouldn't contact him for a while."

"You don't have to, either." Sam reassured her, recognizing a light trace of tiredness in her voice. "I mean, you don't have to talk to him soon if he's too angry."

"I know." Tina nodded, still not looking at Sam. "But I'm going to. I can't let this entire thing end like this. I wish we could part as friends. And I wish one day he'd be able to trust me again. I'm really missing it already. When you got his loyalty, he stood for you, always."

"I'm sorry, Tee, it was really my fault." Sam apologized and walked over to her, but she looked away again, now fighting the temptation to bite her long nails, but finally locked them under her legs, obviously about to cry. "But, are you guys done now? You do know I will always be there for you, but I have to know if this means we could be something more than just friends."

"I'm still with Mike." Tina answered hesitantly and stood up, straightening the hem of her blood red skirt that Sam recognized from few years aback. Her eyes were red and her whole body was shaking hysterically as she went on. "And I can't do this right now. Everything Quinn said and everything Mike said, it's true. This has been stupid and so good and the worst thing is that I really _don't_ feel like this has been a mistake."

"Tina, I –" Sam walked closer to comfort her but instead of hugging him she flinched away and broke down. "No. Sam, I know I asked you to wait, and it has only been a couple or ridiculous days but I'm taking that back."

Sam looked at Tina, who finally looked at him, and his mouth dried as he looked at this shadow of the flirty, cheery girl he had seen just yesterday. He said confidently. "You don't mean that."

Tina left the room.

**SAMTINA**

_Tina logged on Skype and soon she saw Mike's heartfelt face on the screen of her Apple laptop. The boy was smiling to him and Tina immediately felt guilty as she cleared her throat to burst out the truth, but Mike was faster. "Hi Tee! I can't wait to see you next week!"_

"_I- Me neither." Tina smiled and gulped back her tears. God, why did she have to be such a baby? _

"_Are you okay, you seem a little upset?" Mike asked, worried, and Tina hated herself. She hated herself because she selfishly hated both Mike and Sam, with childish reasons. Mike for leaving her here at Lima, for not coming back every weekend like he had promised, for letting her slip away from him. And Sam, because he was too charming and special and because he had won her over._

"_I'm so sorry Mike." Tina felt tears streaming down her face, and in this moment of hysteria she was glad she was prepared with waterproof mascara. "I did something wrong."_

_From the little Tina saw through her tears, she noticed Mike looked confused and a little scared now. "What… what is it?" _

"_I k- Sam kiss- I and Sam kissed." She breathed out, hoping Mike hadn't heard it, but that was wishful thinking, and as she wiped away her tears, she could see that her boyfriend's eyes clouded and she sobbed relentlessly. "I am so sorry, please forgive me."_

_Nope, that wasn't how her plan was supposed to go. She had planned on having an adult conversation with Mike, and definitely not cry, and to debate on what direction their relationship would go to. But yeah, there goes that plan!_

"_Why?" Mike asked desperately and Tina noticed the fact that his girlfriend had cheated on him hadn't fully hit him yet. "I don't understand. I thought we were supposed to get engaged when you'd graduate and come here."_

_Pain flashed in Tina's chest. She had forgotten that when she was with Sam. But after all, she had forgotten everything when she was tutoring Sam, unless he'd bring it up. And she should've remembered. That was all Mike talked about when they were talking to each other after they had gone through their daily news. Tina hadn't even told him she'd apply for NYADA and Tisch and other schools in New York City, and not to Chicago's colleges. And still she had dreamed about it, until Sam came into the picture._

"_He is here and I can't explain it in a way that it makes sense, but he is charming and he makes me feel loved and I'm so sorry." Tina babbled on._

_Mike shook his head, now angry. "I'm in college; it's not my fault I'm _not there_. I thought you were mature enough to wait a year, but maybe I was wrong. I know it's hard for you, but what were you thinking when you betrayed our relationship for a guy that's charming? I thought we had something real in between us, something mature and adult and deeper than a high school romance!"_

_Tina stayed silent, knowing exactly what to say, but didn't dare._

"_I'm so angry right now." Mike said in a surprisingly calm voice, but he had covered his eyes with his hands, and as he uncovered them, Tina burst into tears again. "I hate Sam. How could you two do this us? Tina, don't say anything just yet, I need to know more. When did this _nonsense_ begin?"_

"_I – I guess I began to… be attracted to him when we went to watch Cats when you couldn't come."_

"_I knew you didn't go there by yourself…" Mike sighed, and Tina remembered how she had told him that she had gone by herself. Tina's cozy bed felt stone cold and hard and she couldn't find comfort from her room at all, and focused on Mike. "I've been asked out by several girls, you know, but I told them I have a lovely, beautiful, unconventional and sexy girlfriend waiting for me back at Lima, Ohio. I respected you. Us. Did you kiss there? Did you… did something else happen?"_

"_No, it was last Friday, in the auditorium." Tina struggled to form the words and when they came out, it hurt both of them. "We didn't do anything else." Well, except for today's flirting and almost kissing and all the addicting closeness. God, why was she thinking about Sam right now?_

"_I gotta go now. I just can't stand the idea of you and Sam right now. I guess we'll talk later…" Mike logged off and Tina was left there, sobbing._

_She didn't hate Sam or Mike anymore._

_Especially Sam. Tina didn't know when he really began to like her, but she did believe him when he said that he was in love with her, and she was slipping into that place, too._

**SAMTINA**

Sam walked around the mall, depressed and confused. _Tina _had told Mike. Tina _had told_ Mike. Tina had told _Mike. _Nah, it didn't sound right in any way. Sam had been so upset when Quinn had cheated on him, and now he was stepping in Finn's place. Maybe he should've been more understanding to him back then…

God, why was he thinking about it? It had nothing to do with this. Quinn had come up to Finn, and in this case, Sam had started it all. In a way. Yeah. He was screwed. He didn't have the balls to talk Artie about it, because the wheelchair kid would just hate him. And kick him out of his house. Sam hadn't answered any of Artie's calls today. But soon he'd have to.

_Hey, it wasn't that bad, _Sam tried to think, but then again, it was that bad.

Without thinking, he headed out of the mall and hopped on a bus. Sam needed to see Tina, and talk. Not necessarily about Mike or anything, but just talk, like they had talked when Tina had tutored Sam.

He stared blankly out of the windows of the bus and for the first time for months, he wanted to cry. But as said, he had a little bit of an ego, and he wouldn't let the tears come. Sam rushed out of the bus, pushing other people out of his way, receiving angry glances and curses, but he ignored them and quickly scanned the area in front of him. He'd made it to Tina's house in five minutes, if he'd run. He knew, because he had run to her every time he had a tutoring session with her. It was laughable.

Sam didn't even sweat – he was used to running as a football player - as he stopped at Tina's house's door. He looked up to her window, and saw that her curtains were open and the lights were on. He couldn't find anything to toss, so he went through his pockets and found his wallet and spotted – besides an old condom and dental floss – only one coin.

He jogged farther to get a good aiming distance from her window, aimed and prayed that a freaking coin wouldn't break the glass – well, mostly he just prayed Tina would hear it. He succeeded with one try and the coin disappeared to the grass. Sam's heart beat fast as he waited for something to happen, and didn't dare to breathe until Tina's face appeared on her window.

She scanned the yard and noticed Sam and disappeared from the window.

After a moment the door opened, and Tina was holding it open for him, not wearing her earlier gothic clothing, but a black and white tunica and jeans. She beckoned for him to come closer and Sam realized he had stopped to stare at her for a while. He jogged to her and smiled unintentionally, which was an effect of hers to Sam.

"Hi." Sam simply stated, and Tina smiled back, nervously, glancing over his shoulder. "I'm sorry I was such a drama queen earlier on. We could've talked about it like adults. But you know, crying is –"

"Your thing." Sam completed her sentence and tried not to laugh at the sight of her. He was just so relieved she didn't avoid him. "Your mood swings are impossible and loveable at the same time."

"I'm doing my best." Tina shrugged and invited Sam inside. "My parents aren't at home, so I've been… trying to cook. Then I got tired of failing and went to study." She explained the mess that was her kitchen. If Sam didn't know better, he would've guessed a bomb had blown off in the kitchen cupboards. "Quinn said she baked a lot when she was stressed, but I'm no Quinn."

"I've never met your parents, you know." Sam mentioned, but Tina ignored him by shrugging again. "You've never met my sister, either. Let's go upstairs, and we can talk about this and not look at this chaos." She led the way up the stairs and Sam followed her obediently, closing her room's door behind him.

Tina sat on her chair and beckoned Sam to sit on her bed, but instead he stayed up and tried to stay as far of Mike's picture on her nightstand as possible. His glance flickered between Tina and the posters behind her. "I'm sorry that Mike didn't take it well."

"I didn't expect him to." Tina smiled sadly, making Sam's stomach lurch. Mike's photo kept glaring at him even when he was smiling in it. "But that's off the point. We need to discuss what we need to do in order for no more hearts breaking."

"I don't want to break yours." Sam answered sincerely. "That's all I know, besides that I want you."

Tina blushed at his confession, hiding her red cheeks by dipping her head down as she went on. "Sam, I love Mike. He's the one that made me feel wanted for the first time. He's my first love. But that doesn't mean this – you and me – can't feel better, or does it?"

"Of course it doesn't."

"Do you think I could have a healthy relationship with Mike after I cheated on him?"

"No."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Do you think we could stay friends?"

"I… I don't think I could do with it. Seeing you and Mike together after all we've done."

"I really want to be in your life."

"Me too. In yours, I mean."

"Do you think we'd have a future?"

"Absolutely."

"Do you think-"

"Enough with this speculating." Sam cut her off gently.

"I'm sorry." Tina got up and sat on her bed. "That's my problem. I need to be sure. You know, I've never been able to face the world. To do anything spontaneous. When I rose up against Rachel, I had thought about it for a long time. I faked stutter so I wouldn't have to let people affect on me. Even with Mike, I had thought about kissing him for a long time…"

"Did you plan on liking me, too?"

"No." Tina sighed. "That's what I like about you. I feel like I don't need to plan anything, but there's that instinct, telling me to speculate and make sure I'll be safe." Sam sat next to her, touched by her speech. He wondered if Tina had ever just let go.

"There's nothing wrong with protecting yourself." Sam tried to cheer her up.

"What if I miss something?" Tina uttered, and as he looked at her eyes he saw panic. But also hope. And most importantly, love. Sam's hand wandered up her hair and Tina's breath tickled his jaw. Their eyes drifted on each other's eyes as Sam said gently. "I will do all I can to make sure you don't miss a thing."

Sam leaned in to kiss Tina. Her lips tasted sweet and salty at the same time and he couldn't help but smile into the kiss when remembered their first kiss. It was just as sinful as was this, and he really didn't mind that God didn't approve. Yeah, he was still a Christian, but some things were bigger than that.

Then Tina pulled away and mumbled unconvincingly, "Sam, we shouldn't. I'm still in the middle of it all with Mik –"

Sam placed his lips onto Tina's again to cut her off. He really didn't want to remember her boyfriend right now, and it should've made him feel bad, but now that they were both hurt about it, he didn't think clear. He just wanted her and her love, and he knew Tina needed that too, with all of her boyfriend problems. Sam's hand crept up to her hips. His fingertips tinged with excitement as he pressed closer to Tina and the kiss deepened. Tina began to relax in his hands. They pulled away to breath but were pulled back together by an invisible power.

Sam's lips drifted to the right corner of her mouth where he blew a soft kiss and guided her hand to the back of his head. She didn't resist, but she was still stiff as Sam wrapped his arms around her waist and pushed her to lay on her back on her cozy bed, to get a new angle to the kiss before his lips started to travel along her jaw, pressing light kisses on her soft skin, and then again up to her ear, where he spontaneously nibbled her earlobe, and heard Tina groan and tighten her grab on him, just a little.

As Sam kissed his way back to her chin but before he got to her neck, the girl moved her hands to the sides of his head and pulled his lips back to her lips, and Sam wasn't sure if she didn't want them to do anything below the neck or if she wanted to longer the enjoyment.

However, he did as Tina wished and kissed her ragged, heavenly lips and she relaxed again. Sam bit her bottom lip, and she opened her eyes, looking for signs of something from his eyes, and silently approved his suggestion by opening her mouth. In a seconds, Sam's tongue roamed her mouth and dueled for dominance with Tina's.

As Sam kissed her, he began to get curious, wondering how far she'd let him go. Or how far he'd dare to go. This wasn't unintentional. This wasn't one light kiss. This was making out. On Tina's bed. With Mike's photo on the night table.

Just as Sam was getting familiar with her mouth, he dropped his mouth back to her neck and started sucking her pulse point, with an intention to leave a mark. It wasn't anything dominating, he was just desperate to have proof that this had happened. Tina groaned under him as his lips parted from her pulse point, and he chuckled at his working. Sam "accidentally" knocked Mike's photo to the floor while moving his other hand under her shirt, and Tina gasped as Sam's hand snaked to her breasts, kneading her through her bra shyly.

Tina arched against him, wanting him to take off her shirt, and he did as wanted, more bravely now. He pulled of her black-and-white tunica and threw it away, not looking back to see where it had landed. Sam saw her black bra, which enveloped her round breasts perfectly. He glanced back at Tina, who nodded, and he leaned closer to open her bra, and it took only few moments (he had practiced it with Santana, since she had been eager to do _it_) until he threw them aside as well, and saw her upper body naked. Her breasts weren't as big as Quinn's or Mercedes' or Santana's, but they were round and perky and he couldn't help but raise his hands on them. He looked at Tina again, who nodded once again, and as he began to circle her other nipple with his tongue, she tugged his hair, encouraging him to go on, faster, and not to tease her.

But Sam was really just hesitating if he should longer this, because if this would be the last time, he wanted for her to remember it, but if he'd go slower, she could still stop this, and Sam would stop it, no matter how turned out he already was. Tina then rolled her hips into his and he let out a groan.

Sam decided that they both were in need of this and pinched her the nipple of her other breast with his thumb and index finger until it was hard and then he carefully sucked the peak of her breast, and he could hear her breath becoming faster and felt her nails on his back.

"Go on." Tina prayed with a whisper that Sam heard and kneaded her breasts one more time before lowering himself, placing a trail of kisses along her soft stomach and her hands left his hair and placed them on the sheets on the level of her hips. Sam knew they both were turned on, and he felt the heat coming from her, and his hard on was getting serious.

He was now on the level of the waistband of her jeans (that she used way too rarely) and as he was about undress her, he was blinded for a second as Tina was taking off his pale green sweater. She tossed it away, leaned on her elbows and locked their eyes for a moment as they reached to kiss each other. From that moment on, neither of them remembered Mike. And that was fine with them.

"Are you sure?" Sam asked, knowing what this would lead into.

"Yes. I don't want miss this too." Tina uttered without hesitation, and moaned Sam bite down to her breast as thank you, before taking off her panties and jeans at the same time, dragging them to her ankles and she kicked them off and Sam saw her center. He felt the heat radiating from her and saw she was already wet for him.

Sam's fingers circled her clit and Tina mumbled curses and Sam found it extremely turning on, and the hard on ached in his pants, so he pinched the sensitive bud and leaned in to suck it between his teeth to get his thoughts elsewhere. Tina was aching against him, and he chuckled as he nibbled her clit and circled her entrance.

"No time," Tina mumbled, her hands gripping the white sheets and desperation echoed in her voice as she went on, groaning. "In me."

Sam nodded and his hands and mouth left her center, and he unbuttoned his jeans and undressed himself as fast as he could, not wanting to tease the beauty in front of him any longer. He tossed his jeans on the ground, and they landed on top of her clothes. His erection was totally ready for its mission and Tina groaned delightedly.

Tina was already impatiently putting her lips on his and Sam kissed her again, his tongue roaming her mouth again while he placed her hands on the either sides of her head and grabbed her wrists, holding them tightly.

Then he carefully lowered himself into her, even neither of them were virgins anymore (Sam had lost his virginity to Santana). Tina mewled at the contact, and Sam groaned at her tightness as he pushed all the way into her.

They both stayed still for a moment. Tina was getting comfortable with him in her, and as she nodded, letting him know it was okay, and Sam couldn't help but pull almost all the way from her only to thrust back in, still slowly, wanting for them to enjoy it.

"Sam…" Tina moaned as she writhed under him, and Sam determinedly kept her wrists against the sheets. Sam went on with the slow pace, always pulling almost all the way from her, and then plunging into her, and Tina's eyes fluttered beautifully. Her body arched against his to add the friction and her hair was now all messy.

"Faster." Tina pleaded. Sam wanted to give her what she wanted, and his thrusts began to faster as Tina met his hips every time he plunged his length in her. "That feels so good…" Neither of them had had that much sex, but their passion made up for their little experience.

Sam nodded and looked at her beautiful face while thrusting in and out of her in a wild pace and he fully enjoyed her tightness and she was desperate to come now, but Sam was concentrating on how beautiful Tina was while all aroused and horny and turned on. Being inside her the best feeling he had ever had. And he wanted for her to feel the same, so he fastened his pace even more.

Tina was writhing under him, moaning and cussing and repeating his name again and again and again and Sam felt like this was the Heaven on Earth. His name from Tina's lips with all the lust he could've ever imagined. This girl, right under him, wanted him and needed him, Sam Evans, and no one else. No one. Just him. Just them in that moment, in that place. Making love to each other. Having sex. Whatever you call that, but this was the definition of it.

She moaned as Sam thrust in her and he nodded willingly, and she arched into him as he thrust into her, over and over again. Sam was beginning to feel close and her legs wrapped around him as they got sloppy and Tina's inner muscles fluttered around him. "Look at me, Tee," Sam pleaded and Tina did as he said.

He freed Tina's other hand (which immediately grabbed on his bicep) and snaked down to her clit while they were still on the edge of their orgasms, and as he rubbed her clit, she moaned and a scream escaped from her lips as she climaxed. The feeling of her tightening and pulsing around her made Sam crazy and he plunged into Tina determinedly, and he came down, too, repeating Tina's name like a prayer.

**SAMTINA**

**I tried, and therefore no one should criticize me. Just kidding. I hope you've all had a good December (so far).**


End file.
